Chris Halliwell
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Chris´ history. Chris Halliwell is a character featured in the stories: Walking With The Witches, Something's End This Way Nears, and Apocalypse Halliwell?!?! Chris Halliwell is a Whitelighter-Witch and the second born child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He is the younger brother of Wyatt Halliwell and older brother of Melinda Halliwell, and the second oldest of the children of the Charmed Ones. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. It can be channeled through the eyes and the hands. Chris used this power more than the orbed based version. ** Crushing: 'The ability to create a force around an object, squashing it as a result. * 'Telekinetic Orbing: 'The ability to move or teleport objects through the use of orbs. This is a hybrid combination of Telekinesis and Orbing. ** 'Remote Orbing: 'The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. ** 'Teleportation Manipulation: The ability to manipulate or stop the teleportation of others. Whitelighter Powers * Orbing: 'The ability to teleport with the use of orbs. * 'Sensing: The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. * Photokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate light. Other Powers * High Resistance: 'The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Personality Adult Chris is kind and humorous, although somewhat neurotic. Since future Chris grew up alone and without a proper family, he becomes quite secretive and much of a loner and occasionally makes decisions that can result in more harm than good—such as when his efforts to insert himself into the Charmed Ones' life to save Wyatt nearly erased him from existence by disrupting Piper and Leo's relationship before he could be conceived—but also independent, stubborn, and smart. He also has abandonment issues concerning Leo and Piper, because Piper died when he was 14 years old and Leo never paid any attention to him, though he paid attention to his wife, his oldest son, and half the world. Even though he is not quite as experienced as a whitelighter, he possesses extensive knowledge of magic, his birthright of witchcraft, and the usage of his own powers. He begins as an obviously manipulative, shady guy as, though his motives are good, he has to work to prevent the Charmed Ones discovering who he is. He later shifts into a hard-working, overprotective whitelighter as his secrets are slowly revealed; and finally transitions over into the lovable son just looking for a way to help and save his family, though he retains some issues, particularly with Leo. His initial actions were caused by his determination to prevent the dark future he came from; he went so far as to murder a Valkyrie, to this end, and he initially believes the ends justify the means. Like his father and the Halliwell witches, Chris is very smart and careful with whom he works when it comes to contacting demons, and shows a stubborn side which is commented by Piper about inheriting it from his father. He is also very headstrong, and a quick learner, which is shown when he adapts to a spider demon's powers after being infected. At first, he kept everything to himself, because the future had to be kept secret, and also because of his lifetime of lacking family and living in a dark world that drove him to be independent, but slowly became more open toward others. Trivia * Chris is named after Leo's father, Christopher Wyatt, while his alias ''Perry is possibly derived from the Halliwell family's long-standing "P" tradition. * Chris shares many traits with his late aunt Prue. They both have dark hair and green eyes as well as the power of telekinesis. They were born in October and they also have similar personalities; they're both serious, business-like, stubborn and care greatly for their family's well-being. Also, they both have encountered the Angel of Death sometime before their deaths. * A lot of fans were puzzled that Chris was less powerful than Wyatt because Leo was an Elder when Chris was conceived; however, being an Elder is a position rather than a matter of genetics. * Piper once called Chris peanut. * Phoebe Halliwell once called Chris a Studentlighter due to his inability to heal. * Chris is either a Libra, or a Scorpio. * Chris is also known to possess extensive knowledge of the Underworld acquired in the future, and even has many contacts in the Underworld, including a demon he summoned to scan for evil in Wyatt, and the demon potion maker he contacted to create the empath blocking potion he required for himself and the sisters. He may even have infiltrated the Underworld at multiple stages in his life. Note * '''All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. References # Chris Halliwell - visit them for more. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Charmed Category:Apocalypse Halliwell Category:Walking With The Witches Category:Somethings End This Way Nears Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Whitelighters Category:Witches Category:Warren Category:Halliwell Family Category:Good Beings Category:Humans Category:Males